Conventionally, a moving object monitoring system has a moving object monitoring device installed in a moving object such as construction machinery to monitor the moving object. The moving object monitoring device transmits to a management unit side, moving object information such as a location, operational status, condition of a moving object. Based on the moving object information, the management unit immediately notifies to a manager the need of replacing components which is maintained regularly, and any problems occurring, which allows the manager to cope with the problems immediately and properly.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-123042
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-7599
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-136639
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S62-94443
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-6299
Patent Document 6: PCT International Publication No. 00/55827